


whiskey kisses

by wayhavqht



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartender Chloe Beale, Bechloe Week, Drunk Beca Mitchell, Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, POV Chloe Beale, Post-Pitch Perfect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhavqht/pseuds/wayhavqht
Summary: A drunk Beca Mitchell stumbles into the bar that Chloe Beale works at.





	whiskey kisses

I hear the bell on the front door ring. My heart skips as I see one of our regulars, a cute brunette, slip through the door. I can never remember her name, but that's mostly because I've never talked to her one on one for more than a few minutes. She drinks beer on a regular night when she's out with her friends. When she parties, she'll mess around with margaritas and maybe even a shot of tequila. 

I sling my towel over my shoulder before grabbing empty shot glasses off the bar. I wash them in the sink and swiftly place them on one of the shelves under the counter. It hasn't been too busy of a night; a pretty calm one for once. No fights. No obnoxiously crying girls. Other than having to kick out a seventeen-year-old, not much has gone down. It's 12:45 in the morning on a Thursday night, so I'm about done for my shift which ends at 1:30. 

"Beale," my manager calls from the other end of the counter, "are you alright to finish your shift without me? Angie will be here in a bit." 

I give him a thumbs up. "All good, Rick. See you tomorrow." 

Rick nods and leaves the bar leaving only me, the brunette, and an older man that Rick was serving. I'm not very close to any of the other employees except for Rick, which happens to work out since he's the manager. I don't benefit any more than others because of our relationship, but he can tell when I'm having an off day and doesn't harp on me for it. 

The brunette sneaks out of the bathroom and over to one of the stools in towards the middle of the counter. She pushes her hair over her shoulders and shakes off her black leather jacket, revealing a band t-shirt to go with her slightly ripped blue jeans. I check on the man at the end of the bar before strolling over to her. 

"Beer?" I inch my hand toward the pitcher a few feet to my left. 

She shakes her head. "Could I get a shot of whiskey?" Her voice is low and raspy.

"Woah," I raise my eyebrows, "sure. Jack okay?"

She nods and puts her jacket on the counter to her right. I fill a shot glass and slide it across the wood. It barely comes to a stop before she tosses it back. She puts it down motions me to pour her more. I pour her two more and she takes them just as easily as the first. I give her a fourth and a fifth before going to check on the man again. When I come back, she asks for another and a glass of beer to sip on in between shots. I oblige and leave the pitcher on her left so she doesn't spill it on her jacket. 

"Tough day?" I pour her sixth shot. 

She tips it back. "Yep. How'd you know I like Jack?" 

"I didn't, really. I drink Jack after a long day, so," I say. 

She furrows her eyebrows. "You knew beer was my go-to."

"I'm observant," I shrug and start wiping down the counter. 

"Or you're into me," she quips. 

I laugh to myself. I can tell she's tipsy. I decide to play along anyway. "Damn, you caught me." 

She laughs. "No shame. You're pretty, so I'll take it." 

My heartbeat quickens and I feel my cheeks get hot. I can tell she's joking, but people say there's truth in every joke. I guess she's not too credible after six shots and half a beer, though. I tell myself not to get caught up. 

"Wow, thanks," I scoff playfully. 

"I'm serious," she perks up and motions for another shot, "I'm observant too you know." 

"Well, I can say the same for you," I pause. 

She finishes swallowing. "Beca." 

I smile and look down at my watch. My shift is over in twenty minutes. I tell Beca to hang tight while I go finish some things in the back. If I get everything squared away now, I can spend the last bit of my shift hanging around Beca. Only five minutes go by before I'm back at the counter. 

"What the hell are you doing up there? I've been waiting for my tab for ten minutes," the man at the end of the bar yells down the bar. 

I jump at his voice and scurry to the stool he's sitting at. I apologize, but he doesn't want to hear it. He gets up and starts yelling. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and start to panic slightly. Rick always handles angry customers that drink too much. I don't want to have to call him, so I try to contain him, but he keeps yelling and making empty threats. I tell him that he doesn't have to pay if he'll just leave before I have to call in my manager. He doesn't take it and instead starts to come around the counter. I see Beca get up from her seat and rush over. 

"Hey pal, no need to be a dick about this. How often does a pretty girl let you leave the bar without paying? Leave her alone and just go, dude." Her voice is stern but it calms me. I'm grateful for her attempt at helping. Beca steps closer to him, putting about a foot between them. I don't move from behind the counter. 

"Oh, that's what took you guys so long? You were flirting with each other, huh? I should come over there and-," 

Beca doesn't let him finish. "And what? Hit me? Not only is my dad on the police department, but he's not a fan of homophobes. Especially not ones that make threats. If your ass isn't out that door in fifteen seconds I'll get my dad here in less than that." 

He hesitates but walks out the door. 

I laugh nervously. "Is your dad seriously a cop?" 

"God, no. I'm just drunk," she says breathlessly, "since I just saved your life will you tell me your name?" 

"Yeah, thanks." I walk out from behind the counter. "It's Chloe. Will you tell me what made you take six shots of whiskey?" 

"My boss just doesn't think I'm good enough to produce music, which I've been wanting to do since I was in diapers. It's not that big of a deal. He just snapped at me today and honestly, he probably didn't mean it. I just put off this front so often that makes it seem like I don't care about what others say or think, but at the end of the day, some things really do get to me. My feelings get hurt just like every other person on the planet. you know?" She spits out. 

My heart hurts a little bit for her. Her blue eyes look dull and her entire body looks heavy like she's tired and just wants to sleep. A few seconds go by that are filled with silence. 

"It's stupid, I know," she starts. 

I cut her off. "It's not stupid. Look, I know you have to be a good person just by the way you came to help me out tonight. It seems like you want to reach that goal of producing, and I can gather that from how you briefly talked about it. It's okay to care about what other people say. There's nothing wrong with being a little bit sensitive. Some of the best people have really soft hearts, you know." 

She starts to say something but stops herself. I can tell that she doesn't open up too often. 

"I didn't realize how late it was," she glances at her phone, "I need to get going." She pulls out her keys and I rush around the counter to step in front of her. 

"No way I'm letting you drive, I'll call you a cab. Keys," I demand and put my hand out. 

"It's fine-,"

"Beca," I warn. She hands over her keys with a whine. I take out my phone and start to call the cab. I ask her for her address, but after she tells me I hang up the phone. I tell her that I live in the same complex as her and will take her back to her place after my shift, which is over in a few minutes. After Angie comes in, I lead Beca out to my car and tell her that we can stop for pizza on the way. She agrees. 

.....

We enter my apartment and I slide the box on my counter. I take off my jacket while Beca does the same. I turn to take her jacket to put it on the coat rack. Beca drops her jacket before I can grab it and lunges forward, crashing her lips onto mine. I pull away in seconds. 

"I'm sorry. You're just really fucking pretty," Beca slurs. 

I sigh. "You're drunk." 

"You'll be even prettier when I'm not," Beca counters. 

I debate on doing this knowing how it will probably end. Beca will leave before I wake and the next time I see her in the bar, it'll be weird, if she even comes in the bar again. 

"Whatever," I shrug and spring toward the brunette. 

Our lips connect and I instantly taste the whiskey and the mint gum she popped in her mouth earlier. My fingers tangle in her hair and her hands find the nape of my neck. I angle my head to deepen the kiss as Beca pulls me as close to her as possible. Beca pulls back and trails her lips over my jaw. I moan lightly as she finds her way to my neck and leaves quick kisses across my collarbone before coming back to my lips. I pull away, but only for a few seconds. I kiss her once more. She pulls away and our eyes meet. We laugh. 

"Do you want to eat that before it gets cold?" I nod my head toward the pizza. 

"I wanted to ask before you kissed me again but didn't want you to get the wrong idea," Beca rushes over to the box. 

I wink and take out a slice. "We have all night." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will be posting one-shots every day/every other day. if you have any suggestions or requests, please feel free to message me or visit my twitter: https://twitter.com/acabeale!  
> Thank you guys so much for reading and giving kudos. enjoy xoxo


End file.
